Ouran High School had a Club
by JULACHAN
Summary: My first fanfic. The idea came to me randomly and was too stupid to resist. I guess you can say it's a songfic ; Moral of this story: never let Tama-chan watch Barney. PLZ READ AND REVIEW! Rated T for a bit-o-language
1. Chapter 1

**One day the host club once again decide to bombard Haruhi at her house. Tamaki was being annoying up to the point Haruhi wanted to stab herself, so she sat him in front of the TV to watch "commoner cable," whilst everyone continued the afternoon happily. Big mistake. After hours of watching _Barney and Friends_ the king of the host club demanded that they make their own children song as to aspire to the younger generation. Always looking for a way to gain more profits, Kyoya accepted the idea and the group found themselves at a recording studio.**

_Ouran high school had a club_

_E-I-E-I-O!_

_And in this club they had Tamaki_

_E-I-E-I-O!_

_With a "Welcome Princess *sparkles*" here_

_And a "Welcome Princess *sparkles*" there_

_Here a "Welcome *sparkles*"_

_There a "Princess *sparkles*"_

_Everywhere a "Welcome Princess! *sparkles*"_

_Ouran high school had a club_

_E-I-E-I-O!_

_And in this club they had Kyoya_

_E-I-E-I-O!_

_With a "tappity-tap" here_

_And a "tappity-tap" there_

_Here a "tapity"_

_There a "tap"_

_Everywhere a "tapity-tap CHA-CHING"_

_Ouran high school had a club_

_E-I-E-I-O!_

_And in this club they had the twins_

_E-I-E-I-O!_

_With a "Heh heh heh…" here_

_And a "Heh heh heh…" there_

_Here a "Heh…"_

_There a "Heh…"_

_Everywhere a "Heh heh heh…"_

_Ouran high school had a club_

_E-I-E-I-O!_

_And in this club they had Hunny_

_E-I-E-I-O!_

_With a "YAAAY!!" here_

_And a "YAAAY!!" there_

_Here a "YAY!"_

_There a "YAY!"_

_Everywhere a "YAAAY!!"_

_Ouran high school had a club_

_E-I-E-I-O!_

_And in this club they had Mori_

_E-I-E-I-O!_

_With a "…" here_

_And a "…" there_

_Here a "…"_

_There a "…"_

_Everywhere a "..."_

_Ouran high school had a club_

_E-I-E-I-O!_

_And in this club they had Haruhi_

_E-I-E-I-O!_

_With a "Uh…" here_

_And a "Do I make a sound" there_

_Here a "This is pointless!"_

_There a "Whatever"_

_Everywhere a "Rich bastards…"_

Haruhi: *walks away*

Tamaki: NOOO! HARUHII COME BACK!

Everyone else cuts in:

_OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HAD A CLUB_

_E-I-E-I-O!!!!!!_

_

* * *

_**Ok I know "tapity-tap" is the most retarted noise in the history of the planet but I couldn't bring myself to do "CHA CHING" the entire time because although it seems fitting he doesn't really make that noise, so I thought I could use "tapity tap" because he's always on his laptop.**

**Anyway, WHAT DO YA THINK? It's kind of lame but I guess it's supposed to be that way being my first fic. **

**_REVEIW REVEIEW REVEIW!!!_ -plz**

**Thank You for _not_ flaming!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**HA! You thought I was done didn't you? Well you were WRONG! HA HA HA! Ok in truth I didn't think I would write another chapter but I suddenly felt like it. I'm sorry if it's terrible but I wrote it around 9 which is when my ADHD medication wears off :).**

* * *

Girls sat around the third music room, all with CDs in their hands, and there was shockingly more chatter than usual. Apparently each CD was 100,000 yen a piece, for just one song! "Damn rich people," Haruhi muttered to herself. Kyoya was a bit cheerier than usual.

"That was so much fun!" said Hunny, jumping up and down on the couch, "Next time, I'm gonna sing a song about Usa-chan!" he said, thrusting the bunny forward. "Don' 'cha think so Mori?" he asked, looking up at the stoic male next to him.

"Un," was the only reply. Several girls kya-ed.

At Tamaki's table, the girls were as excited as ever. "You have such a beautiful voice Tamaki-senpai," a first-year blushed, "I don't know how you can sing so well!" "It's easy," he replied, pulling her towards him so their faces were centimeters apart, "I just imagine that I'm singing with you." Several girls fainted. "Eeee! I can't wait to add this to my collection of your piano concert CDs!" Piano concert CDs? Thought the host king, I don't remember making any. Somewhere in the room, the host "queen" smirked.

"I got two CDs," a girl at the twin's table boasted, "I dedicated one to each of you!" "Kya! I think I will too! It's such a funny song!" another giggled.

"I have to admit…" started Hikaru.

"…this was one of Milord's better ideas," finished Kaoru

Hikaru pulled Kaoru into a super-gay position. "But I'd much rather sing for you, Kaoru," he cooed.

"Oh, Hikaru…" said Kaoru, turning away from his brother to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"KYAA! FORBIDDEN BROTHERLY LOVE!" shouted the girls that were still conscious.

Haruhi sat at her table with one of her regular customers. "I bought the CD Haruhi," she beamed "your verse was funny. 'do I make a sound?'" she quoted.

"I find it very sweet that you enjoy that sort of thing," Haruhi said naturally with a natural smile. The girl blushed madly.

"Although, I do kinda wish I could have heard you sing," she said timidly.

"I'm sorry," Haruhi apologized, "It's just that I'm not-"

"She has a point you know," Kyoya interrupted, pushing up his glasses, "the customer feedback page on our website has many complaints on the fact you didn't participate like the other hosts. He tapped a bit on his calculator. "I will be adding 1,000,000 yen to your debt," he said coolly.

"Wha…" was all poor Haruhi could manage to stammer.

She should never have let Tamaki-senpai watch Barney.

* * *

**You Like? Plz Review and I'll love you forever!**

**Thank you for _not_ flaming.**


End file.
